


Boldly Going Where No Caprican Has Gone Before

by kappamaki33



Series: Culture Shock 'Verse [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappamaki33/pseuds/kappamaki33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Culture Shock” ‘verse.  Gaeta and Hoshi top off their holiday with a special trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Going Where No Caprican Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://daybreak777.livejournal.com/profile)[**daybreak777**](http://daybreak777.livejournal.com/)’s [Itty Bitty Ficcy Viddy Thon](http://daybreak777.livejournal.com/162559.html), [](http://lls-mutant.livejournal.com/profile)[**lls_mutant**](http://lls-mutant.livejournal.com/)’s prompt of Gaeta/Hoshi fluff, and [](http://captaintish.livejournal.com/profile)[**captaintish**](http://captaintish.livejournal.com/)’s prompt of crack with BSG characters going to Dragon*Con. Gaeta and Hoshi live in Vancouver, so it’s not quite, but...it’s close. ;). The "psychological duct tape" reference will...well, not exactly make sense if you've read ["Culture Shock,"](http://kappamaki33.livejournal.com/19197.html) but at least you'll know where it came from.

On the last day of their holiday, Louis informed Felix with barely-contained elation that he had made special plans for the day. Felix had cajoled and wheedled and even tried to bribe him with sex to get Louis to reveal his secret plot, but Louis would not give in. All he would say was that one of the cultural adjustment mentors they’d met through the Gracious Earthlings for the Emigration of Colonials had given him the idea and had even gotten the GEECs to pay for their little excursion.  
“If I guess, would you tell me if I got it right?” Felix asked as the two of them sat in the back of the hired car the GEECs had sent to pick them up.  
“Mmm, maybe,” Louis said, stretching his arms above his head and then casually draping one around Felix’s shoulders. Felix wanted to laugh at how Louis was putting the moves on him with all the grace and sophistication of a fourteen-year-old, but he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted from his mission.  
“Okay,” he said, looking Louis in the eye so he could tell if he was lying. “Well, I know you’re not taking me out to dinner, because you wouldn’t be so close-lipped about something like that.”  
“True,” Louis said, his eyes twinkling with the secret.  
“And even though I’m getting pretty good on my new prosthetic, I’m not up for dancing yet—not that we ever were any good at it in the first place.”  
The unabashed glee faded from Louis’s face for a moment. Felix mentally kicked himself. Sarcasm was just Felix’s natural way of dealing with things, and he certainly hadn’t meant to make Louis worry about him.  
Louis leaned in, concerned. “Baby, if you don’t feel up to going out—”  
“No—no, Louis. I’m fine, I promise,” he said, patting Louis on the leg and then letting his hand rest there. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just me being crotchety old me again, all right? Now, quit interrupting. I’m not done guessing yet.”  
Both smiled and relaxed again as Felix continued, “It can’t be that you’re taking me to a hotel for the night already, because we haven’t even fully broken in the apartment yet.”  
“We haven’t? Where do we have left?” Felix grinned lewdly. Louis laughed. “No, you weren’t really serious about doing it on the—really? How?”  
“I have some ideas...” Felix leaned in close and spoke in a low, husky voice. “Ideas that I’d be happy to share in exchange for a hint about where we’re going.”  
Louis laughed even harder. “Nice try, but no.”  
Felix rolled his eyes. “Oh, that’s right, because suddenly you have all this frakking _willpower_. Either that, or you’re losing interest in that thing I can do with my tongue—”  
Louis caught Felix’s chin with his free hand as he chuckled, “Never...”  
They were making out like teenagers when the driver opened the door for them. It was a little embarrassing, to be going at it so intently that they hadn’t even noticed that the car had stopped, but they had been enjoying themselves too much to be all that abashed. Louis led Felix to a door marked “VIP Entrance” and showed the guard some passes before she waved them in.  
“All right. Now there’s going to be a lot of people, so if you’re not comfortable walking around in a crowd, we—”  
Louis stopped when he saw the look of sheer awe and joy on Felix’s face as he gazed out over the sea of people in fanciful costumes, all talking and laughing as they meandered past stall after stall of sci-fi and comic book vendors.  
“The GEECs told me it’s called a ‘con,’” Louis said.  
“A con?” Felix breathed.  
Louis grinned. “So, did I do well?”  
Felix scanned the room, still amazed. “Oh, you are definitely getting laid tonight. If you can ever tear me away from this place, that is. Why didn’t we have these con things on the Colonies?”  
A group of people wearing duty blues with Galactica shoulder patches walked past. “Do we know them? Shouldn’t we know them?” Felix asked.  
Louis shook his head and shrugged. Then something caught his eye and made him gasp. “Felix, look! That booth over there, the big poster—they have _Watchmen_!”  
“Oh my gods, after the Colonies—I never dreamed I’d get to read it again. Wasn’t the Silk Spectre’s costume red? But Rorschach, Ozymandias, and Dr. Delphi look exactly the same on Earth as they did in the Colonies. It must be one of those psychological duct tape things. Hey, I wonder if they have _Spiderman_ and _The Picon Person-Hunter_, too?”  
“_The Picon Person-Hunter_,” Louis mused. “Gods, I never got to finish the _Trial By Fire_ arc.”  
“Really?” Felix said in pity. “If they don’t have it, I’ll tell you all about it. But, there’s only one way to find out if they do, right?”  
Louis nodded. “C’mon, let’s go spend an obscene amount of money on comic books.”  
“I love you,” laughed Felix, and the two merrily set off together on their new mission.


End file.
